Dopo il bacio dopo gli schiaffi
by SoniaBRU
Summary: Short Candy Terry story; missing moment


_Questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sulla storia e sui personaggi che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto che quindi non lede i diritti d'autore._

_The text contained in this document is Sonia's property; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without Sonia's prior permission is forbidden._

_The drawing has been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**DOPO IL BACIO... DOPO GLI SCHIAFFI...**

L'estate era finita purtroppo…  
Candy e Terence erano tornati a Londra come tutti gli altri studenti!  
I due ragazzi non si erano più visti da… dal giorno del bacio!  
... il bacio e gli schiaffi!

Candy aveva scritto subito sul suo diario!  
_"Maleducato! Ha rovinato tutto! E' stata un'estate così bella e lui è riuscito a rovinare tutto come al solito!"  
_  
Era così arrabbiata Candy…

Ma in cuor suo non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quel momento… si toccava la bocca…sentiva ancora le labbra bollenti e umide di lui sulle sue…  
E quella stretta! L'aveva presa tra le braccia e avvicinata a sé sollevandola da terra… le era mancato il respiro!

_"Proprio un bruto! Non si stringe così una povera ragazza… mi stava soffocando…"_

Non voleva ammettere a se stessa che quel bacio l'aveva trafitta... sopra ogni cosa temeva che per Terry fosse stato solo uno dei soliti giochetti! Per questo si era tanto arrabbiata!  
Lei non se lo aspettava, era stato il suo primo bacio... e...  
... lo aveva immaginato diverso... romantico, anticipato da coccole e parole dolci sussurrate all'orecchio!  
E invece...  
"Screanzato! Me l'ha rubato!" continuava a ripetersi

Ma più passavano i giorni più ricordava dettagli diversi…  
Gli occhi di lui vibranti di emozione, quelli che l'avevano catturata un'istante prima delle sue labbra, le gote calde a arrossate, il cuore che voleva saltarle fuori dal petto! Chissà se Terry se n'era accorto!

Ma poi c'era il dolore per lo schiaffo che lui le aveva restituito!  
"E una donna non si tocca neanche con un fiore! E lui mi ha dato uno schiaffo! Quanto lo odio! Più di qualsiasi altro al mondo…

Però anche io… Gli ho detto che si è comportato come un vigliacco e l'ho schiaffeggiato per prima…

Anche il suo cuore batteva forte… me ne sono accorta… eravamo così vicini! E le sue labbra tremavano sulle mie... Terry..."

La prima cosa che Candy aveva fatto di ritorno a scuola era stata quella di correre sulla seconda collina di Pony…  
Lui non c'era...  
Si era stesa sull'erba… sicura che di lì a qualche istante sarebbe arrivato anche lui a canzonarla come al solito… a fumare, magari, per farle un dispetto!  
E invece Terry non era venuto quella volta!  
"Meno male! Non ho proprio voglia di vederlo dopo quello che ha fatto!" esclamò la ragazza non troppo convinta!

Ma non era venuto neanche il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora...

La sera poi…  
"Perché Terry non viene più sulla collina? Forse non sta bene? Non sì è fatto vedere neanche alla funzione domenica… No Archie e Stear hanno detto che a lezione ci va!" e si toccava le labbra…

Decise un pomeriggio di passare alle scuderie…  
"Theodora! Ciao! Ti ricordi di me?" parlava col cavallo mentre le accarezzava delicatamente il muso e la criniera…

Candy sentì il suo fiato sul collo e trasalì… Lui era entrato senza che lei se ne accorgesse…  
"Ehi! Tuttelentiggini! Sei venuta a cercarmi fin qui!  
Ti manco proprio tanto vero?  
Sei venuta a scusarti e a chiedermi un altro bacio?" le disse con tono ironico e un sorriso malizioso

"Ti sbagli di grosso! Maleducato… io… sono venuta…  
... sono venuta per salutare Theodora... ecco!

Io… pensavo non stessi bene e…"

"Allora non sei venuta per Theodora?" la incalzò lui.

Terence sembrava avere la situazione in pugno ma gli era costato tanto non salire sulla collina a cercarla in quei giorni! Lei l'aveva ferito davvero ma adesso era così felice che lei fosse andata a cercarlo!

Candy si sentì in trappola!  
"Comunque vedo che stai benone e… non ti ho ancora perdonato! Sappilo!" gli disse scappando via per nascondere l'imbarazzo…

"Io invece credo di sì…" sussurrò Terence sorridendo sollevato mentre lei si allontanava.

Il ragazzo comunque non si fece vedere per un'altra intera settimana... e Candy era sempre più triste per questo...

Erano le nove di sera, le suore erano già passate a fare il giro di controllo…  
Candy aveva appeno spento la candela, aveva scritto a Miss Pony, e si era infilata sotto le coperte.

All'improvviso un tonfo sul terrazzino!  
"Chi è là!" e aprì la porta finestra.  
"Terry! Sei pazzo? Che ci fai qui? Potremmo passare guai seri se ti trovano nella mia stanza!"

"Dai! Non avrai paura, vero?  
Ti va di uscire con me?"

Candy lo guardò meglio! Era bellissimo… la camicia candida, il completo scuro!  
"Uscire con te? Ma... ma dove mi vuoi portare vestito così, scusa?"

" Non ti piaccio, forse? Dai cambiati e usciamo!"

"E che ti fa credere che io voglia uscire con te?"

"Dai Tuttelentiggini! Non fare la difficile! Siamo stati invitati da mia madre!  
Io scelgo ragazze più carine per i miei appuntamenti romantici!  
Sbrigati o faremo tardi!"

"Ma dove andiamo? Io non ho un vestito bello come il tuo da indossare!"

"Uhh! Che vanitosa! A quello ci pensiamo dopo… "

Candy indossò la divisa della scuola mentre lui la spettava dietro la tenda… e i due ragazzi uscirono di nascosto dalla scuola.

Una carrozza li aspettava dietro l'angolo…  
Terence non disse nulla al cocchiere, evidentemente sapeva già dove andare!  
Li fece scendere nella zona dei teatri, e Terence condusse Candy all'ingresso di uno di essi…

All'entrata l'enorme manifesto! "Romeo e Giulietta"  
E Giulietta era lei… bellissima… Eleonor!  
"Tua madre recita qui?"

"Sì… solo stasera prima di tornare in America!"

"Sbrigati! Devi cambiarti d'abito! Qui bisogna essere eleganti Candy!"  
La condusse in un camerino… c'era uno specchio enorme e tre vestiti meravigliosi appesi all'appendiabiti!  
Uno era rosa, uno verde e uno nero…

"Dai Candy! Lo spettacolo inizia tra quindici minuti! Scegli un vestito e preparati! Io ti aspetto fuori!"

"Ma... sei sicuro che posso?"

"Dai! Non voglio fare tardi! Ci ha pensato mia madre... fidati!"  
_"A dire il vero... uno è opera mia..."_ ridacchio tra sè

"Ma sono tutti metavigliosi! Non saprei quale indossare!"

"Non c'è tempo per sognare ad occhi aperti!  
Secondo me il nero stona con la tua carnagione e il colore dei tuoi capelli... e forse...  
Diciamo che... è un po' troppo femminile per una scimmietta come te!" la canzonò lui con un sorrisetto ironico mentre usciva dallo stanzino!

Candy gli fece la linguaccia  
"Stupido! Non è affatto vero! Il nero mi dona... e poi ha il corpetto tempestato di cristalli..."

I vestiti erano tutti e tre un sogno, quello nero però aveva qualcosa in più e poi… a lui non piaceva! Sarebbe stato perfetto proprio quello!  
Candy lo indossò e si rimirò allo specchio!  
Si sentiva bellissima… sembrava fatto per lei… anche se la scollatura sulla schiena era veramente audace e un po' la metteva in imbarazzo!  
Fece una smorfia allo specchio, e decise che quello andava benissimo! Fosse stato anche solo per fare un dispetto a quell'antipatico di Terence!

Dopo dieci minuti Il ragazzo bussò alla porta.  
" Si fermò un attimo a guardarla dall'uscio..."  
L'aveva lasciato senza fiato…

Dopo qualche istante le disse con decisione:  
"Perfetto! Hai scelto il mio preferito! Brava la mia scimmietta!"

"Ma avevi detto che…"

"Ho barato…" la interruppe lui facendole l'occhiolino  
"Avevo proprio sperato funzionasse!"

Contemporaneamente le si  
avvicinò e, mentre le sorrideva dolcemente, le sciolse i nastri degli immancabili codini.  
"Lascia liberi i capelli… sei bellissima così!"

Le accompagnò la cascata di riccioli sulla schiena sfiorandole la pelle nuda con la punta delle dita...  
Candy sentì un brivido percorrere tutta la colonna vertebrale e Terry sviò lo sguardo per nascondere l'imbarazzo che anche lui provava...

La prese per mano e la condusse ad un palchetto riservato solo per loro.

E lo spettacolo cominciò...

I due ragazzi erano rapiti!  
"Tua madre è bravissima e... bellissima!  
Vuoi diventare attore anche tu, vero? Ti piace la recitazione!"

"Sì il teatro è la mia passione..." rispose  
_"...ma non la più grande"_ pensò

"Ti brillano gli occhi quando lo dici, sai?" continuò lei.

"Sai gli attori hanno un grosso vantaggio! Sulla scena possono baciare donne bellissime senza correre il rischio di venire schiaffeggiati!"

"Non la smetti mai... vero?  
Non si può cominciare un discorso con te che... non so mai quando fai sul serio o mi prendi in giro!"

Terence tornò serio:  
" Io vorrei tanto... Vorrei essere Romeo un giorno!"

"Sono sicura che ci riuscirai! Se lo vorrai davvero sarai il più meraviglioso dei Romeo!"

"Lo pensi sul serio?"

"Certo!"

"Allora... facciamo un patto!  
Se io avrò la parte di Romeo un giorno tu verrai a vedermi alla prima dello spettacolo, che ne dici?"

"Affare fatto! Ma tu mi manderai un biglietto con dedica?"

"Sta bene... e...  
E la mia meravigliosa ragazza sarà tra il pubblico... e io reciterò ogni verso d'amore solo per lei! La mia Giulietta, il mio sole!"

La sua voce vibrava di passione e i suoi occhi erano luminosi come stelle mentre lo diceva! Quasi l'avesse avuta davanti!

"Sembra che l'abbia già incontrata la tua Giulietta da come ne parli!"

"È vero! Lei ha già rubato il mio cuore!"

"Vuoi dire che sei inn... innamorato di una ragazza?"  
Chiese Candy imbarazzata

"Sì... ecco... sì, così! Quella cosa che hai detto! È così!"  
Lui neanche riusciva a dire quella parola!

"E come è la tua Giulietta?" continuò timidamente Candy...

Terence guardava lo spettacolo, gli occhi persi lontano lontano... non riusciva a guardare Candy mentre le parlava del suo cuore...  
"Bellissima! Da mozzare il fiato! Lunghi capelli biondi..."  
fece una piccola pausa, poi si girò verso di lei  
"... biondi e ricci!  
E tu?"

"Io cosa?" si stupì la ragazza

"Come immagini il tuo Romeo?" continuò lui

"Lunghi capelli bruni, meravigliosi occhi blu come l'oceano!" rispose lei con emozione crescente!

Il ragazzo fremeva dal desiderio di dirle:  
_"Candy! Ma non ti accorgi di nulla! Possibile che io sia così goffo? Sei tu! Solo tu la mia dolce bellissima ragazza!"_  
Ma le sue corde, tradite dall'imbarazzo e dal timore di essere respinto di nuovo, vibrarono in modo diverso  
"Davvero? Anche la mia Giulietta ha gli occhi di quel colore!"

Candy rimase delusa... aveva sperato che Terry stesse pensando a lei! Che l'avesse baciata per quello! Che stupida! Lui la stava prendendo in giro come al solito!

Terence notò la delusione nei suoi meravigliosi smeraldi  
_"Dannato idiota! Ti pare questo il modo di corteggiare una ragazza, Terence?"_

Finito lo spettacolo i ragazzi tornarono a scuola in carrozza! Entrati nel parco Terence la prese per mano intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di lei, senza dire nulla e la accompagnò sotto la sua finestra...  
Candy sentì il cuore salirle alla gola, avrebbe voluto che quella passeggiata al chiaro di luna non finisse mai!

Quando infine giunse l'ora del commiato  
"Grazie Terry! È stata una bellissima serata!"

Terence si era fatto serio adesso, non voleva che la serata finisse così! Come fosse stato tutto uno scherzo e raccolse tutto il suo coraggio  
"Candy! Ho barato sai?"

"Sì sul colore del vestito! Ti piaceva quello nero vero?"

"Sì e ti stava d'incanto... ma ho barato anche un altra volta, sai?"

"Davvero?"

"Sì! La mia Giulietta... ecco... lei ha gli occhi verdi!"

Candy era immobile davanti a lui e sentiva le ginocchia tremare...  
Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte su quella di lei!  
"... e ha un sacco di lentiggini..."  
Le disse sussurrando.

Candy sentì le farfalle nello stomaco e chiuse gli occhi... aspettando di sentire il tocco delle labbra di Terry sulle sue...  
Ma lui temeva di sbagliare di nuovo...  
Le sfiorò il naso con il suo e le diede un dolce bacio sulla fronte...  
"Buonanotte Amore" sussurrò e poi la lasciò andare!

Lei allora aprì gli occhi, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e gli posò un dolce bacio sulle labbra, poi imbarazzatissima si voltò e scappò via nella sua stanza mentre Terry si sfiorava incredulo le labbra con le dita!


End file.
